


Midnight in Madrid

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur had their six month anniversary planned, and had been looking forward to it. Being mugged hadn't even been something he considered.</p><p>For the inception_kink prompt: <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/9742.html?thread=19797262#t19797262">Arthur and Ariadne get themselves into kind of a jam in the real world. Ariadne thinks Arthur will be able to fight like the dreams, but ends up being not as coordinated as he is in the dream world. Enter Ariadne, master of many self-defense courses and a black belt in whatever form of martial arts you want.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight in Madrid

Dreams were easy. The subjects never realized that they were asleep, so they responded to gravity and the physical limitations that they had in the waking world. Arthur knew better, and had trained for hours under sedation in the PASIV. He knew how dreams worked, knew that he could control what happened in the dream, rather like lucid dreaming. He could fire any number of weapons, could tackle anyone of any size, could do all kinds of crazy things that succeeded because he understood the mechanics of the dreamscape. Real world rules didn't always apply. The mind could will these things to work in a dream if he believed it hard enough.

The real world was another matter entirely.

Oh, he could go through the motions that he did in dreams. He could probably shoot a gun, though with nowhere near as much accuracy. He was better than a complete novice, but he was a complete beginner in the violence he was able to perpetrate in dreams.

It was nice going out with Ariadne. She was beautiful, but more importantly, she was whip smart and had a fabulous sense of humor. They liked the same kind of art house films but had different opinions about what made them so good. Arthur planned a trip to Madrid to celebrate their six month anniversary, which was almost a year after they had met for the Fischer job. They went to dinner and then to a play that Cobb had recommended, which Ariadne had enjoyed a lot.

They were taking a shortcut back to their hotel when Arthur realized they were being followed. Ariadne was still talking about the play, and hadn't realized anything was out of the ordinary yet. Arthur tried to head out of the alley at a slightly faster pace, but Ariadne's heels wobbled when she tried to keep up. Fuck.

They had reached the middle of the alley when the footfalls behind them got louder. Arthur tried to pull Ariadne along faster, but her footing was too unsure and she stumbled. This allowed the two thugs behind them to catch up, and Arthur saw the glint of a knife in the dim light of the alley. "Your money and jewels," the thief said in rough, accented English.

Ariadne hadn't sprained anything, at least, but Arthur didn't want to simply hand over his wallet. He rather liked the identity he was using at the moment, and he had no intention of letting the thugs know where they were staying. He reached out and knocked the knife away, but his next punch missed the thug's throat and merely glanced off his collarbone. They started to tussle, and Arthur went down hard. The thug kicked him viciously in the side, making Ariadne cry out in alarm. Both thugs looked over at her, leering at her dress and petite frame.

Rather than simply back down as Arthur thought she would do, she kicked off her strappy heels. She moved quickly when the first thug advanced on her, the heel of her palm catching him in the sternum. As he gasped for air, she reached up, grasped his shoulders and pulled him down into her knee as she brought it up in a sharp movement. Her knee collided with his nose, and the thug cried out in pain before doubling over. Apparently, Ariadne had taken the moment to kick him hard in the groin before pushing him aside. As Arthur got to his feet, the second thug approached, hands open and empty. Ariadne got in close and simply grabbed him by the front of his pants, fingers digging in tight. "Go away," she said calmly, breath not even coming fast. "Maybe you'll keep your _cojones_ if you do." Another squeeze had him agreeing with her, and he helped to drag his friend away.

Arthur brushed himself off as she slipped back into her heels as if nothing happened. "Holy shit, Ariadne."

She looked up with a grin. "Can't let them spoil our evening, right?"

"I didn't know you could do that."

"I'm short and I went to grad school in Paris." She linked her hand through his. "I also went to college in New York City. No way were my parents letting me go live alone until I could take care of myself." Her smile was impish. "I may have a black belt in karate."

"Certainly looked like it to me."

Ariadne laughed a little as they headed to their hotel room. "Does this change anything?"

"Only that we have to get to our room _now,"_ Arthur practically growled. At her curious look, Arthur let his fingers trail along the inside of her arm. "My pants are too tight."

She slipped off her shoes and picked them up. "Let's run."

They started kissing in the hotel elevator, hands sliding all over each other. Arthur missed the key card entry the first few times, but they finally managed to tumble into their hotel room, mouths still locked onto each other.

Ariadne started unbuttoning his shirt as soon as the door was shut, not particularly gentle with the fabric. Ariadne pulled back from the kiss long enough to push the shirt from his chest. "How about you take off yours and I take off mine?"

"You're in charge," Arthur replied with a smile, pupils blown wide with desire. His eyes were hungry and longing as they raked over her form, and he moved slowly. Ariadne pushed her breasts forward as she grasped the zipper to her dress behind her back, giving her hips a slight shake as she drew it down. Arthur's breath caught at the sight. "You're beautiful," he said softly, kicking off his pants.

She flashed him an almost shy smile. "For you, I am. Get on the bed and let me show you how I feel about _you."_

"God, yes," Arthur breathed. He moved to the bed and laid down on his back.

Ariadne clambered up onto the bed, a grin on her face. She leaned down to lick at his hardening cock, and he sucked in a breath when the tip of her tongue touched it. She swirled her tongue around the tip, then took him deep into her mouth. Arthur's breath caught, and he reached down to touch the top of her head. Ariadne shifted position on the bed to let him touch her more easily, and his hand found her breast. He abraded the nipple roughly, and she grasped his thigh tightly with her fingers as she drew in a sharp breath around his cock. Arthur dragged his hand down along her stomach to the juncture of her thighs. She was already damp for him, and gave a delicious little moan when he dragged his fingers along the folds there. She made a soft satisfied sound, especially when he started tracing her clit.

Pulling back to breathe, Ariadne tilted her hips toward Arthur's hand. He coaxed the first orgasm out of her, and she slid her hand along his cock lightly. "I don't feel like waiting," she gasped, shifting to straddle his waist. She sank down over his length, humming happily at the feel of him inside her. Thank god for depot contraception, so she could feel him like this all the time. She pulled his hands up to cradle her breasts as she began to move over him, then reached behind her to grasp his thighs. She rocked hard against him, slowly at first, making those happy, pleased sounds she always made when he was buried deeply inside of her. He gave a slightly harder tug along her nipples. Ariadne hissed at the contact, head thrown back. "Yes," she moaned, beginning to move faster over him. Arthur let out a grunt as he lifted his hips, thrusting deeper inside of her.

"What do you want?" he groaned, pulling at her breasts and twisting beneath her.

"You. More. Harder," she gasped, moving faster. "Oh, God, oh..." she moaned as she came, tight and pulsing all around him.

"I'm not done yet," Arthur said, voice hoarse with need. "Go on," he urged, sliding his hands down her torso and then around to her back.

She gave him a delighted grin and started moving against him again, rocking hard and fast to chase that spot deep inside that he was hitting just right. She let out a throaty groan and threw her head back in response to the feel of him inside her, how delicious and full she felt. "I love you," he grunted, one hand on her hips and the other returning to her breast. "I will always love you."

Ariadne let her head fall forward, wisps of hair falling out of her elegant updo. "I love you," she said, moving to lean forward and place her hands on either side of his head. "I love you so much," she whispered.

Arthur came suddenly, surprising him with the force of it, and he kept his hips tilted up until Ariadne nearly shrieked with her own orgasm. She didn't have far to collapse, and she carefully tucked her face against his neck. "Happy anniversary," he said, a little breathlessly.

She sucked at the skin of his neck lightly. "How are you going to top this one?"

"I'm sure I'll think of something. You have to kick more ass more often." She laughed, trailing her fingers across his chest. "What? You look hot doing it."

"Oh, so you only love me for my looks?"

"And your mind. And the way you touch me. And the way you smile..."

Ariadne propped herself up on her elbows and leaned over to kiss him. "I love you, too."

Arthur held her, a goofy grin on his face. She answered his grin with one of her own, and he couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man alive in Madrid.

The End


End file.
